lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Oatmeal At America
: NOTE: '''The following is a work of comedy and is not meant to be taken seriously or even be payed attention to in the slightest. By reading this article you will become mentally retarded. TURN BACK NOW. '''The Oatmeal At America(Also known as TOAA/Tenchi/Rasetsu/Chuck Norris/Bruce Lee/Jackie Chan/God/Jesus Christ/Buddha/Adolf Hitler/Osama Bin Laden and many, MANY more) is the single strongest being on the internets a very competent and well developed character(scoffed laugh). His name has been designated by noneother than co-founder, Kuzon, but his true name is "Trolling Overpowered Arrogant Asshole" which as a moniker that only few have the misfortune pleasure of knowing. He is a super mega ultra hero that travels the fictional omniverses as the single most disastrous existance since 9/11 most legendary and loved warrior and ally to good ever. Even to this day he remains paTROLLING the countless universes helping out those in need of his awesome leetness. As a person that has been gifted with capabilities from birth aswell as man that has studied under countless different masters in just as many different universes, he has got the powers of The Naruto, Bleach, Toriko, Gintama, One Piece, Saint Seiya, Dragon Ball Z/GT universes aswell as countless other universes combined!. For all intents and purposes, The Oatmeal At America will be referred to simple as "Seo", seeing as inserting the authors irl name into his most stupid character yet amazing work of art to date makes it all the more self indulgent awesome. Appearance Seo looks like a normal teenage boy, except that his hair is constantly spiked up and backwards and never goes down no matter what, a trait that he has been ridiculed about for years on end. He is a fairly tall lean-built person with peach skin and brown eyes but his appearance is not consistent due to the fact hs look is always changing. Since becoming a shinigami he has become noticeably more muscular as noted by his cousin Karin Kurosaki. When in his spiritual form, Seo wears standard shinigami attire with the addittion of a strap across his chest Initially it was a thick brown belt that held his zanpakuto sheath, but it later became a red rosary like strap. Seo is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen as the story progresses. As a young child, his bangs hung above his eyes. Later, they would hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks and later again return to their original style. Seo is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him. At the beginning of Part I, Seo's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha/Uzumaki clothing: a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha and Uzumaki crest on the back and white arm warmers, which he stopped wearing after the Chūnin Exams, along with white shorts. In the last stage of the Chūnin Exams, he wore a black, one-pieced version of this outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. As the story progressed, the Uchiha symbol became smaller and smaller until after he defeats his brother. Initially, Seo wore a short blue-clothed forehead protector with the Konoha symbol on the metallic plate. After suffering a second defeat from Itachi, Seo stopped wearing it for some time. He put it back on during the latter half of his battle with Some filler character for this sentence at the Valley of the End, only to let it drop off at the end. Since then, Seo hasn't worn a forehead protector. Personality He has described himself as superman but without the S on his chest a humble and nice person. Seo is exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings. He inherited his catch-phrase "Dattebayo!" (だってばよ!) from his mother, who would say "(da)ttebane" ((だ)ってばね) when excited or frustrated Seoh has a number of childish traits, like keeping his money in a chubby, green-demon wallet he affectionately calls "Aku-chan" being a very picky eater (he almost exclusively eats ramen and a frequent customer at the Ramen Ichiraku), and being afraid of ghosts. He is also somewhat perverted, something he tends to be reprimanded for by Sakura Haruno and Iruka, but has only become even more so after meeting his mentor Nagato who secretly had a thing for Konan, causing many to say that Nagato raised a perfect replica of himself.[15] However, whenever someone dear to him is in trouble or the situation calls for it, Seo can be very serious, and will instantly try to come to their aid. According to Kakashi, Seo learns through his body, as he is relatively naive, simple, and being slow to understand a principle or situation, which often requires an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him. Overall, Seo responds best to competition and has a great self-confidence, loudly proclaiming that he will master whatever technique he is learning within a fraction of the usual time, and he doesn't hesitate to ask for help if he needs it. Due to being plagiarized and composed from other traits of popular fiction anime characters, Seo's personality can differentiate massively. Due to the prejudice and loneliness he suffered in his childhood, Seo developed a craving for acknowledgement. In order to achieve this, Seo would pull pranks all around the village and even going far as strive for the title of Hokage. Even after graduating from the academy, Seo was still determined to be recognised, but as he made more and more connections with others, his reasons for wanting to become Hokage underwent a change, having less to do with the desire for recognition, and more to do with wanting the strength to protect his home and the people close to him. As noted by Magaki Naruto possessed the Will of Fire, likening him to His own little brother in this aspect. Seo's determination and drive strongly impacts the lives of those around him, even his enemies had been affected by his empathy. Both Kakashi and Temari referred to Seo's amazing charisma as a "unique power" that allows him to change the other's point of view. Son Gokū (both the naruto and dragon ball versions)also thought of him as an open and honest person. Like Guy and Rock Lee, when Sepmakes a promise, he assumes the "nice guy pose". Itachi's defection shocked Naruto to his core(or so he pretended as he knew all the jazz behind it), but he never wavered in his resolve to bring him back to Konoha. When his teacher Orochimaru was killed in battle by Taka leader Sasuke, he vowed vengeance against the man and left Konoha for a time to train in senjutsu. Upon returning home after Pain destroyed the village and succumbing to rage, he met and spoke with his father, Minato Namikaze, who explained to him the cycle of hatred and entrusted him with the duty of saving the ninja world from its hate. After listening to Nagato's story of how hatred can shape a person and the world into darkness, Seo vowed he would end the cycle of hatred and bring peace to the ninja world. This decision however would come in direct opposition in his quest to bring Sasuke home(a promise he made to Itachi for some reason), something that at first depressed him deeply. However after meeting again in the Land of Iron, Seo resolved that if he had to he would fight and potentially kill his friend to end the cycle of hatred and save Sasuke from despair, even if it costs his own life. When he discovered that the Fourth Shinobi World War had started, Seo made it his mission to end the war all by himself, so no one else would suffer. He continued to do so until his battle with the reincarnated Nagato and Itachi Uchiha. After the fight, even though Itachi acknowledged Seo that he had become stronger, he explained to Seo that if he continued to believe that he could do everything alone, he would become arrogant like ''Magaki. ''Itachi also said that if Seo were to become Hokage, he should never forget his friends or do everything on his own. Biography Seo was born as the third and "most perfect" son of the Sage of Six Paths, but his parents were actually Minato Namikaze, and Kurama's second jinchūriki, Kushina Uzumaki. Seo's parents named him after the main character of Jiraiya's best selling book even better than Naruto, thus making the Sannin his godfather. However, Minato and Kushina were both test subjects of the "Mega Ultra Overpowered Shinobi" experiment program during the time they conceived Seo, so due to the fact they both had Uchiha/Hyuuga/Senju/Uzumaki blood enhancement drugs to increase their powers to godlike levels, Seo inherited them. Prior to Seo's birth, his parents and the Third Hokage knew that the seal that kept Kurama within Kushina would be in danger of breaking during childbirth. To prevent that threat Kushina was taken a short distance outside of the village to give birth in a secure, secret location with Biwako Sarutobi and Taji as her midwives, a few ANBU as security, and Minato to keep the seal in place. However, immediately after Kushina gave birth, Magaki(The Sages Elder Son for Some Reason) appeared and took Naruto hostage, demanding that Minato step away from Kushina or he would kill the newborn child(But instead he awakend his eyes to mangekyou sharingan because he's a boss like that) He then used a clever diversion that forced Minato to transport the baby to a safer location, allowing him to escape with Kushina. By the time Minato could intervene, Magaki had already succeeded in releasing Kurama for the first time. Fortunately, Kushina (who survived the extraction thanks to her strong vitality) was saved by Minato and brought to Seo, leaving the weakened mother to care for the sleeping Seo while Minato went to combat Magaki. To save the village, Minato sacrificed his life to seal Kurama within Seo(the yang portion of the chakra that naruto received the opposite of, see?, i'm using SOME sense to make it more convincing ::D), believing that his son would someday have need of the beast's power to defeat Magaki. Suddenly orphaned, Seo was left to grow up knowing nothing of his parents, receiving only his mother's last name because the Third Hokage thought that it was best that nobody knew that he was related to the Fourth Hokage. Before Minato died, he asked that the villagers of Konoha view Seo as a hero who had helped defeat Kurama. However, only a few of the villagers honoured his request, while most instead resented him for containing the fox that had destroyed their home. In light of this, the Third Hokage decreed that nobody should ever speak of the truth about Seo, hoping that by doing this, their children would not resent him as they did. The children, however, followed their parents' lead, despite not knowing why. Apart from the Third Hokage, Kakashi Hatake was the only one who acted as a surrogate family to the young Seo along with the owner of Ramen Ichiraku: Teuchi and his daughter Ayame to some extent. When Seo first met Itachi Uchiha in the Academy, they were matched to spar against each other. Seo was excited at the opportunity to defeat Itachi and become so popular like him(something he did with casual ease despite his opponent was jonin) By looking at Itachi's eyes, Naruto realised that they were filled with hatred because Itachi had diarrhea that day. When Iruka told them to make the reconciliation seal, Seo did it and healed itachi's red hot burning butthole. Then, Naruto became Seo to beat Itachi in a game of duel monsters, making him his rival. Powers & Abilities Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:Pages added by TOAA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles